1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicine dispensing syringes and more particularly pertains to a new Method and Apparatus for Self Injecting Medicine for offering a device designed to assist individuals who must give self injections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medicine dispensing syringes is known in the prior art. More specifically, medicine dispensing syringes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art medicine dispensing syringes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,406; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,736; U.S. Pat. Des. 347,894; U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,959; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,620; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,921.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Method and Apparatus for Self Injecting Medicine. The inventive device includes a support base, a track, a sub-base, syringe plunger retainer, syringe nose retainer and a medicine vial support. The inventive device is produced of plastic and measures approximately 8 inches in length and 1 1/2 inches in width and includes suction cups on the base to enable the device to be held in place on any flat surface. Positioned at one end of the base is a clip into which the medicine vial would be secured and attached at the opposite end is a stabilizing support into which the syringe is inserted. This holds the syringe and the barrel in a secure position while the syringe is being filled from the vial. The vial is locked in place but can be easily removed when a replacement is necessary. The clip is adjusted to position the hub of the vial in an accessible location to allow the individual to insert the syringe.
In these respects, the Method and Apparatus for Self Injecting Medicine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of offering a device designed to assist individuals who must give self injections.